


Жопа

by evil_thing, fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [40]
Category: MBA Crew (Most Badass Asian Crew)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: О больших проблемах маленького Чжуёна.
Relationships: Moon Jooyoung | Anngyeungjaebee - Relationship, Park Hyunmyung | Munchman - Relationship
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Жопа

— Хён, жопа, — говорит Чжуён.

И Хёнмён привычным движением подтягивает штаны.

«Хён, жопа» — их ключевая фраза, означающая, что хёнмёнова пятая точка торчит из штанов уже слишком неприлично или неуместно. Сам по себе, без напоминаний, Хёнмён подтягивает штаны, только когда расставание с ними уже неизбежно должно случиться через три, два, один. Чжуён же иногда подрабатывает как внешняя цензура: он ловит неодобрительные взгляды старшего поколения на улице или в каких-нибудь приличных местах и тихонько предупреждает: «хён, жопа». И Хёнмён, который обычно не ловит ничего, привычным движением тянется прикрыть булки. Это забавно. Чжуёну кажется, что, если он подкрадётся к спящему Хёнмёну и шепнёт ему про жопу, рука у того всё равно поползёт в нужном направлении.

Иногда в подтягивании штанов участвуют другие люди, когда сам Хёнмён, например, что-нибудь тащит и ему буквально нечем. Или когда он, уставившись в пространство, витает где-то не здесь, и проще тупо взять и поправить, чем докричаться до этого внутреннего космоса. Чжуён сам руки к хёнмёновым штанам никогда не тянет, потому что потому. Ну и потому, что его «хён, жопа» проникает даже сквозь внутренний космос. У Икхван-хёна тоже есть действенный способ: он со всей любовью отвешивает пендель. Могло бы быть обидно, но Икхван, в свою очередь, — самый любимый хён, и Хёнмён всё ещё смотрит на него с восторгом старшеклассницы. И, отхватив очередной поджопник, приводит себя в порядок с тем же восторгом.

Иногда жопа доставляет им проблемы, даже когда надёжно спрятана при помощи брючного ремня. Они с Хёнмёном приходят на съёмки клипа, и сперва Чжуён беспокоится за рукава пиджака, которые рельефно натягиваются на хёновой бицухе, но первыми не выдерживают особенно эффектной позы именно брюки. Они яростно лопаются по шву и в качестве бонуса являют на свет очередные зелёные труселя. Коллекцию хёнмёнова белья, вечно торчащего наружу, Чжуён знает наизусть. У хёнов, с которыми в одной квартире живёт и с которыми вместе в прачечную ходит, не знает, а у Хёнмёна знает. Но у хёнов и не торчит ничего. Не всегда, по крайней мере.

Брюки лопаются с задорным треском, и почти с таким же звуком лопается чжуёново терпение.

— Жо. Па, — шепчет Чжуён, закатывая глаза, пока съёмочная команда заливисто смеётся. — Ж.О. П.А. Он правда не знает, за что ему эта накачанная горилла в качестве лучшего друга и френдзоны размером с внутренний космос. Поэтому Чжуён просто перебирает в голове домашних хёнов, решая, с кем можно будет тоскливо нажраться и, смотря как пойдёт, возможно, немного погрустить в жилетку.

— Жопа тебе, очкарик.


End file.
